bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Shikyo Ninaru
| image = | name = | kanji = になる死去 | romanji = --- | race = Shinigami | birthday = --- | age = --- | gender = Female | height = 159 cm (5'2½") | weight = 45 kg (99 lbs) | eyes = Dark Blue | hair = Black | blood type = --- | unusual features = | affiliation = Inner Circle | previous affiliation = --- | occupation = Fourth Horseman of the Inner Circle | previous occupation = --- | team = Inner Circle | previous team = --- | partner = Suna Tekketsu Shūkurō Tsukishima Kyōaku Hōritsu | previous partner = --- | base of operations = Berumda Triangle | marital status = Single | relatives = --- | education = --- | status = Active | shikai = Inago | bankai = Unknown }} Shikyo Ninaru (になる死去, Ninaru Shikyo) is the 4th Horseman of the Inner Circle and the Head of the Medical and Interrogations Unit. For a time, she served as the mentor of Dragon Brina McTavish, who had recently defected from the Gotei 13's 2nd Division. She also serves as the mentor of Dragon Kunō Shiru. She makes a minor appearance near the end of Bleach: The Children of Izanami when Dragon agent Meikurai Shiomaneki reports to them. Later on, she serves as a central antagonist in Bleach: The War of Four along with the other three Horsemen, Sōsuke Aizen, and Juhabach. Personality Mannerisms & Hobbies Shikyo has a gentle and level-headed, but serious personality. When around most, she behaves in a professional, former, and lady-like manner. She is one of the few within Inner Circle that can hold her composure through to the very end, even in intense situations. She serves as the occasional rational mind for her three colleagues in the event that they derail themselves off a topic of importance, doing her best to keep them in check. Unlike the other three Horsemen, however, she is more kind and sincere towards her underlings. On occasion, she will even take personal care in their health, particularly in the case of her more direct subordinates.The War of Four: Courts and Circles In combat, she is remorseless and unflinching in the face of brutality, treating death and battle as a natural thing that comes to her. Albeit subtle, she holds a sadistic pleasure in inflicting injury on her opponents and is not afraid to taunt and hurt them more while they are down. Despite this, she aims to kill her enemies and will not prolong their life for torture, unless she is holding them for interrogation. Flaws & Issues As reserved as she is, Shikyo holds a certain extent of arrogance and pride. Because of her position and immense power, she believes herself to be a god and commonly refers to herself in the face of her enemies. It is unknown to what extent that she carries this belief, as she doesn't become phased or rattled if there is an enemy capable of critically wounding her. But the extent of her confidence can allow her enemies to take her off guard. It is also because of her status as a wanted criminal that induces a bit of paranoia, and she is somewhat distrustful of those around her. On a darker note, her affection for her daughter can also be taken advantage of by more ruthless enemies. If Michiko is endangered, Shikyo's collected composure will shake and even shatter completely depending on what type of danger she is in. Beliefs & Philosophies As cruel as she is towards her opposition, Shikyo holds a considerable sense of morality in the case of her allies. She will grieve for and pray over ones that she had been particularly close to, especially the Horsemen. She holds considerable affection for her daughter Michiko Ninaru and does her very best to care for the girl and give her a chance to live life to its fullest. As an extension, she cares deeply for children and will not express her more violent side with a kid in the area. Although she thinks of any and all opposition towards her and the Inner Circle as ants, she can hold exceptions and allow herself to show a semblance of respect for truly honorable warriors. History Shikyo grew up in Rukongai District 54 in the care of her financially poor parents, far beyond the reach of the law established within the first fifty districts. She became childhood friends with Tsubasa Muromachi, who at the time was a wandering orphan. They spent a good portion of their lives within the district, watching the rather bleak setting go by. It was here that they shared the mutual desire to change the world for the better, allowing themselves to stick together and grow a friendship. As they grew older, that friendship grew into attraction and shifted into a more intimate relationship, emotionally at first and then physically later on. Despite the situation, they had a relatively good life. A terrible incident occurred. When a teenage Shikyo was at her home one day with her parents and waiting for Tsubasa to visit her and show her a "surprise", thugs stormed their house with the intent of robbery. Upon seeing Shikyo, they also made intentions clear that they were going to rape her, as well. Her mother and father attempted to protect her, only to get slain in front of her. She was dangerously close to getting raped when Tsubasa arrived, promptly killing them while they were focused on Shikyo with the "surprise" that he was going to show her - the manifestation of his Zanpakutō. After the two buried the bodies of the parents and (reluctantly on Shikyo's part) the thugs that had attacked them, Shikyo fell into a grieving depression that lasted for a few days. In their nomadic travels together, Tsubasa began to show Shikyo how to commune with and awaken her own Zanpakutō, training her as well as himself. They would continue to maintain their close relationship with one another until they were well into their adulthood. By then, they had given birth to their daughter. But as they grew up, they would find that their ideologies were staring to clash; Shikyo wanted to find peace through complete dominance and force, while Tsubasa preferred for societies to realize their mistakes through consequence of conflict and war. Fearing that their different theories would cause a rift within their relationship, Tsubasa opted to part ways with Shikyo so that they could pursue their goals. Although extremely unwilling at first, Shikyo was finally convinced to agree upon realization that their goals would make the importance of the world bigger than the importance of the two of them. Michiko would be left in Shikyo's care. Synopsis Bleach: The Children of Izanami arc *Los Niños de Izanami: Culminación Bleach: The War of Four arc *The War of Four: Courts and Circles *The War of Four: The Eye of the Storm *The War of Four: Recollection *The War of Four: Persona Non Grata *The War of Four: Crossing the Wire *The War of Four: To the Victor Powers & Abilities Immense Spiritual Energy: As the fourth Horseman of the Inner Circle, Shikyo possesses tremendous spiritual power as well as exceptional control of its effects. Her control over her own enormous energy allows her to suppress it to the point of sensual non-existence, or exerting it to the point where Byakuya-class opponents feel dread and fear. Targets lower than that power will be paralyzed and crushed under the pressure. Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Despite being of the M.A.I.U., Shikyo's skill with a sword makes her a highly dangerous and powerful combatant. When utilizing her sealed state, she demonstrates experience with kendo. She can easily strike down Byakuya-class opponents and defend herself effectively against two opponents of her caliber. Her strikes are precise and fluid, leaving little room for open spots in her guard. Kidō Master: Shikyo's healing abilities rely heavily on the use of Kidō, and she is a very experienced user of it. While experts in Kidō are able to only recite the name of the spell and not the incantation, Shikyo is able to utilize low-level spells by her will alone and remaining silent. This form of fighting allows for confusion of the enemy's predictions concerning what she will use. She can also use high-level spells without incantation, albeit she does have to recite the name. Shunpo Master: Shikyo is highly proficient in the use of Flash Step, capable of forming tremendous leaps between distances within seconds. The sudden vanishing and appearing of her form while she is using Shunpo can disorient and confuse her opponents' perception of her movements. She can apply this to the rest of her body, making her sword strikes virtually invisible and appear to not have been initiated at all. With this, she can strike down an opponent before they have realized her movements to attack. Master Strategist & Tactician: As the fourth Horseman, Shikyo possesses a masterful insight and intellect when it comes to tactics and strategy. Because of her nature as the head of the M.A.I.U., she has a frightening knowledge of how the human mind works. By predicting and perceiving her enemy's actions, she can formulate and work out plans that can counter opposing strategies to great effect. Enhanced Endurance: Shikyo possesses a heightened degree of injury resistance. This is first shown in her and Tsukishima's fight against Tome Kūgun when the latter punched her in the jaw and she suffered no long-lasting effects from the immense force put behind the blow.The War of Four: Crossing the Wire A Shunkō-enhanced kick by Hana Yūgure, although breaking several ribs, did not deter Shikyo from getting back up and continuing to fight effectively. The same was true for an Ikkotsu to the stomach; she recovered quickly enough to shove Hana back and heal her injuries.The War of Four: To the Victor Zanpakutō Inago (稲子, Locust): The name of Shikyo's personal Zanpakutō. Unlike most Zanpakutō which take sword forms, Inago's sealed state takes the form of a staff. The near-middle of it is where its main handle is. The staff itself has a rather ancient outlook and appearance, even sporting a few vines on one of its ends. *'Shikai:' The release command for Inago is "Feast" (ごちそう, Gochisō). Once Shikyo calls out the release command, a brief flash is seen. When it clears, the pole is shown to have transformed into a standard katana with a bronze circular guard and a black hilt. Shikyo can release this prior to a battle, making enemies think that her Zanpakutō is sealed and all abilities that stem from it Kidō. :*''Shikai Special Ability:'' Inago's abilities stem around manipulation of life and death itself. Although kept to a reasonable level, its Shikai abilities are highly dangerous to anyone that Shikyo deems to be a target. Even high-class opponents can be severely affected. :*'Izanami no Tatchi' (イザナミのタッチ, Touch of Izanami): When Inago cuts a certain part of an opponent, that particular area will begin a sped-up decomposition process. First, blood drains downward to the ground out of gravitational pull and the area is robbed of heat. Cells and tissues break down in a state of autolysis, causing blisters to form on the skin. Carbohydrates, lipids and proteins are turned into organic acids and gases, which accumulate and rupture through to the outside. The area will begin to bloat up at this point before liquification and disintegration of tissues begin, leaving behind nothing but weakened bone. The process is extremely painful and cannot be stopped once it begins by any means. If Inago cuts an arm or leg, the effects will happen to the entirety of the affected limb. Cutting the chest or head will result in imminent and torturous death. :*'Izanami no Ibuki' (イザナミの息吹, Breath of Izanami): Shikyo builds up energy within Inago before swinging it, unleashing a wave of miasma-like energy at her target. The wave can vary in size, depending on Shikyo's will. It can age and rot anything within its path, including the likes of energy attacks and defense. Targets caught in the wave will deteriorate and decay much faster than targets afflicted by Izanami no Tatchi. :*'Izanami no Aji:' (イザナミの味, Taste of Izanami): When Shikyo stabs a friendly in the chest, healing energy will be spread throughout the body. Any injuries or anomalies, external or internal, will be healed. The cut Shikyo delivers will not do any damage, even after the sword is pulled out. It is an ability that takes a considerable amount of energy even for her to perform effectively. *'Bankai:' Niseakashia (贋アカシア, Black Locust): The name of Shikyo's Bankai. It takes the form of a scythe with a white jagged-edge blade and a staff with symbol-etched ribbons tied onto it. :Bankai Special Ability: Niseakashia expands the concept of Inago to a more dangerous and insurmountable level. It is the reason why Shikyo has the habit of referring to herself as an accomplished "god". :*'Ayatsuri' (操り, Puppet): Shikyo raises Niseakashia to the sky and slams the blade within the ground. Upon contact, a legion of dead who have been killed in combat rise forth to attack her respective targets. She can summon them in mass numbers, capable of overwhelming the likes of an entire city with one summon. As tenacious and aggressive as they will be in combat, they are not invincible or indestructible. :**'Futatabi Ikiru' (再び生きる, Live Again): Shikyo goes into a meditative stance, concentrating her energy to summon up a number of dead in similar fashion to Ayatsuri. Unlike Ayatsuri, Futatabi Ikiru summons the dead to the full extent of when they were alive, with their abilities and mannerisms intact. Although they are still under the control of Shikyo and can be ordered to do whatever she sees fit, there is a heavy price. In order for Shikyo to maintain the technique, she has to keep herself within a meditative trance and risk her person being vulnerable to attack. In addition, there is another risk for this ability due to the extent of individuality it gives the resurrected; they can be swayed by strong emotion and break free from Shikyo's control, allowing them to become whole and alive again. :*'Seikon' (精魂, Soul): Whenever Niseakashia cuts an opponent, it will latch onto and drain the soul from the target's body, absorbing it at a fast rate. This will result in a Soul's body being destroyed from the inside out as it is assimilated. Once the target is cut, there is no stopping or reversal of the assimilation process. Once the victim has been assimilated, Shikyo has access to their memories and abilities for her own personal use. :*'Jitome' (ジト目, Reproachful Eyes): Shikyo concentrates her energy and locks on to a target with a glare. The energy will zero in on the target, hitting them with an effect matching that of Izanami no Tatchi. The target will decay and dissolve at an accelerated rate until nothing is left but bones. Unlike Izanami no Tachi, a single area affected will spread to the entirety of the body. Trivia *Shikyo's full name is a reference to the phrase "I Am Become Death" when translated. References Category:Female Category:Rogue Shinigami Category:Villain